yo quisiera ser
by nely cullen de pattinson
Summary: Edward y Bella siempre han sido amigo, el problema, el se enamoro de ella, ella en cambio sale con Mike ¿que masara la noche en la que su novio trate de violarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecer, de S. Meyer la trama es mía basada en la canción yo quisiera ser de reik**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Elizabeth y Edward Masen, vivo en Forks un pueblo en la península de Washington, soy hijo único. Mi aspecto es algo complicado, mi cabello es color bronce, jamás lo he podido peinar, soy delgado de ojos verdes, no soy musculoso pero tampoco flacucho.

Jamás he tenido una novia, no me interesan las chicas, no piensen mal de mí, lo que pasa es que mi corazón ya tiene dueña, se llama Bella, es la chica mas hermosa que he visto su cabello y sus ojos son color chocolate, es de piel alvina lo cual hace que todo los colores le siente de maravilla y tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Jamás le he dicho lo que siento por miedo a que me rechaces, pero creo que ahora si estoy perdido, ella tiene novio desde hace un mes, y no era de extrañarse la chicha es perfecta.

En las últimas dos semanas la noto rara, antes me contaba todo lo que hacia, y no es que ya no lo haga es solo que siento que no me lo cuenta todo o por lo menos algo. Desde entonces ella Mike han estado discutiendo y casi no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, al contario ella y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hoy tengo que salir con Mike- su voz sonaba algo molesta

-Pensé que te gustaba pasar tiempo con Mike- estaba en verdad curioso pues ella prefería estar con Mike a estar con otra persona a veces incluso pasaba de mi, aun recuerdo la primera ves que lo hizo.

FLASH BACK

Bella y yo habíamos quedado de ir al cine y luego a cenar ella tenía uno admirador secreto , ella estaba verdaderamente emocionada con la idea de tener un admirador secreto, yo por otro lado estaba furioso solo de saber que alguien más podría acariciar a Bella o pasar tiempo con ella o incluso poder hacer cosas que como amigo de ella no tenia permitido hacer me hacía enfermar.

-¡EDWARD!- me grito Bella causando que saltara del susto y saliera de mis pensamientos mientras ella se reía.

-me asustas y encima te burlas de mi- dije fingiendo tristeza, claro que me fallo porque me reí.

-lo siento, es que tenia rato hablándote y no me hacías caso- dijo ruborizada se veía tan tierna

-bueno que querías decirme.

-bueno… es que ya se quien es mi admirador secreto, es…. Mike!- eso dolió pero trate de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

-y como te diste cuenta?-trate de fingir indiferencia

-bueno lo cache poniendo una notita en mi locker y no le que do de otra más que decirme la verdad, de eso venia a hablarte, se que quedamos de ir al cine y luego a cenar pero tú sabes que en verdad me gusta Mike ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?

-claro lo que te haga feliz- ella se arrogo a mis brazos en un muy efusivo abrazo que le devolví un tanto triste.

-¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!- y se alego esa tarde me la pase deprimido en mi cuarto

FIN FLASH BACK

-tu lo dijiste me gustaba pero últimamente ha estado actuando raro- por la forma en la que lo dio me di cuenta de que ocultaba algo a sí que le pregunte.

-Bella tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi sin importa lo que sea- y puse el puchero al que sabía que ella nunca podía resistirse.

-bueno…. Es que en estos días Mike me ha estado insistiendo para que tengamos relaciones y yo no quiero- se e escapo una lagrima de sus hermosos ojo la cual rápidamente limpie.

-dime una cosa, tienes miedo de que te obligue-era obvio que yo no permitiría algo como eso y mis sospechas solo se confirmaron cuando ella asintió.

-si eso llegara a pasar, no importa la hora tu solo llámame y iré por ti de acuerdo?- pero claro todo lo bueno acaba por que en ese momento su celular sonó.

-es un mensaje de Mike, quiere que vaya a su coche, (suspiro) bien, supongo que nos vemos luego- y se fue claro no sin antes prometerme que me llamaría si algo le pasaba y claro me dio mi beso de despedida era en la mejilla, no en los labios como a mí me gustaría pero por ahora con eso me conformo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecer, de S. Meyer la trama es mía basada en la canción yo quisiera ser de reik**

Luego de despedirme de Bella fui a mi amado volvo, encendí y me dirigí a casa, en el camino me empezó a rondar u muy bonita melodía que me recordaba todo lo que sentía hacia Bella miedo, confusión, tristeza, amor y ternura, que me recordaban todos, bueno no todos pero si algunos de mis sentimientos hacia bella

Así se me fue el tiempo y antes de darme cuenta ya había estacionado el volvo, me apresure a entrar, para poder tocar la melodía, con el paso del tiempo la fui perfeccionado hasta que me gustara termine a las nueve, fui a la cocina donde me encontré a mama que estaba esperando a papa para cenar.

Me serví un cereal, me despedí de mama y volví a mi cuarto para ponerle la letra a la melodía de Bella. A las once ya tenía los párrafos que la canción debía llevar solo me faltaba ponerlos en orden.

Cuando termine los ajustes de letra ya eran la dos y media de la mañana, surte que o había clases al día siguiente si no… (El timbre de m teléfono me interrumpió), el id decía Bella llamando, me apure a contestas, pues sabía que podía ser una emergencia.

-Bella ¿que paso?... Mike te…

-no Edward, no paso, pero estuvo cerca (me interrumpió)

-¿entonces estas bien?

-no exactamente, intento pero lo golpee y salí corriendo y… y pues… yo…quería s-saber si… tu ya sabes

-¿si puedo ir por ti?- (la interrumpí sabiendo que le daba algo de pena)

-si, pero tiene que ser rápido, Mike está furioso…o debe estarlo porque cuando lo golpee, se desmayo y yo aproveche para salir huyendo.

-ya estoy en camino, ¿donde estas?

-en la 101

-¿pero en qué parte?

-me vas a ver enseguida "se oyó un ruido" apresúrate por favor

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Bella?, ¡BELLA!- mi re el celular, se había cortado la señal.

Acelere a punto muerto. En algún momento había empezado a llover, pero iba tan concentrado buscando a Bella que ni cuenta me di.

Y va prestando extra atención a todos los lugares donde pasaba, hasta que la encontré encogida entre unos pinos tratando de protegerse del aguacero que caía en Forks.

En seguida me orille y me bajé del auto casi corriendo y tropezando por lo resbaladizo del asfalto, ella al oír el alboroto que hice levanto la vista, y en su mirada se vía mido, miedo que fue remplazado por alegría al verme, y antes de poder reaccionar la tenía entre mis brazos, ya que para alegría mía había corrido a abrazarme, en cuanto me recompuse de mi asombro le devolví el abrazo.

Luego de estar abrazados un buen rato Bella me soltó

-siento la hora de seguro te desperté pero…

-shhhhhh… tranquila estaba despierto terminando algunas cosas

-¿seguro?- pregunto preocupada

-caro que estoy seguro

-y que hacías despierto?

-estaba terminando un trabajo

-mmm…está bien-creo que no estaba convencida de mi respuesta pero no le podía decir la verdad

-bueno vamos al auto- hasta ese momento me percate de cómo iba vestida llevaba un pantalón en tubado que estaba todo roto un suéter tejido color café y sus converse café pero estaba completamente llena de lodo y mojada. Le abril la puerta de mi volvo, subí la calefacción y nos pusimos en marcha asía su casa, el camino fue silencioso pero o uno incomodo si no uno agradable


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecer, de S. Meyer la trama es mía basada en la canción yo quisiera ser de reik**

Al llegar a su casa me baje para abrirle la puerta, la acompañe hasta la entrada, un ves abrió la puerta me despedi de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-espera, Edward, no te vayas

-pero que va a decir Charlie

-el no está, además sabes que a el le encanta que te quedes, ya sabes se la pasa solo con una chica y para terminarla es una adolescente, además Edward en este momento te necesito-dijo haciendo cara de cordero degolladlo

-muy bien Bella me has convencido, me quedo

-yupi-dijo y empezó a saltar como niña pequeña

Entramos y subimos a su cuarto, ella agarro su ropa y se fue al baño, yo fui a donde guardaba la mía (porque si aunque no lo crean Bella tenia ropa mía en su casa y yo tenía ropa suya en la mía) espere a que saliera del baño para poder entra a ducharme, cuando iba saliendo me dijo que le diera mi ropa para lavarlas, me las quite y se las pase abrí a la regadera y empecé a mojarme el cuerpo y el cabello , luego me puse el shampoo que tenia de repuesto y me enjabone el cuerpo, al terminar me seque y me enrolle luna toalla en la cintura, (se me olvido la toalla en el cuarto de Bella XD), cuando entre a su cuarto ella no estaba, de seguro estaba abajo haciendo la cena o lavando la ropa mojada, termine de vestirme con una pijama obviamente y baje, tal y como lo habría predicho estaba haciendo la cena

Nos sentamos a comer había hecho unos sándwich tal y como a mime gustaban medio doraditos, comimos en un agradable silencio hasta que terminamos

-Edward te parece si vemos una película

-¿arriba o abajo?

-en mi cuarto

-¿Cuál quieres ver?

-mmm… que te parece si vemos la de la chica del verano?

-me parece bien, ponte cómoda mientras yo la busco

-ok, voy por palomitas y refrescos

Cuando la encontré la puse y me senté junto a la cama a esperar a Bella, ella llego unos minutos después con un tazón de palomitas y dos latas de coca, nos sentamos y le puse "play"

-porque te gusta tanto esa película?

-es por la relación que llevan al principio Hilary y su hermano y como después del accidente no podía cantar y también todo lo que le pasa al tratar de cumplir el sueño de su hermano, yo admiro esa relación y me gustaría que mi hermano hiciera algo como eso por mí.

-¿no te llevas bien con tu hermano? A decir verdad no lo conocía había oído hablar de él y lo había visto e fotos (claro el tenia 10 años)

- no, tenemos buena relación, solo que no creo que no nos hablamos desde que me mude y la verdad lo extraño mucho- su voz se oía triste así que supuse que en verdad lo extrañaba.

Seguimos viendo la película pero casi al final la respiración de Bella se había acompasado así que supuse que se abría dormido, apague la tele y nos acomode par adormir de tal forma que yo abrazaba a Bella y me quede dormido pensando en lo que había dicho.

No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido pero un ruido me despertó era: Bella, ella estaba llorando y gritando que parase y que no le hiciera daño y cosas parecidas, cuando la logre despertar me empujo no muy fuerte, pero si con la suficiente fuerza para perder el equilibrio y caerme de la cama, al escuchar e ruido Bella reaccionara y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-perdóname no fue mi intención

-tranquila pequeña no me lastime- dije mientras me paraba y me acomodaba junto a ella

-¿qué paso? ¿por qué llorabas?

-era una pesadilla- dijo sollozando

-¿quieres contármela? Solo asintió

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme x no haber podido subir antes pero tuve unos problemitas, además de que estaba trabajando en un nuevo fic se llama "trouble maker" pasen a verlo y díganme si les gusto**

**Por otro lado que les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Tengo dos posibilidades o lo agro d capítulos y nadams salen ellos o lo ago de 45 caps y salen los demás que dicen? **

**Y que opinan sobre poner punto de vista de bella? Quieren o no?**

**También dijamen si les gustria que pasara algo o que saliera alguien en especial y si le ha gustado o no acepto criticas y comentario **


End file.
